


Jealousy Conquered

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, twinsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: You wanted some time with Saeyoung (Luciel) since his job had kept him quite busy. However, what started as a party for two quickly turned into a plus one.





	

                It was the third time you’d checked yourself in the mirror. You were a little nervous of the white babydoll negligée you had chosen. It didn’t reveal much but it was still the first time you had worn anything like it. Smoothing it out over your skin you look at yourself again. “You can do this!” You said lightly slapping your cheeks. Vanderwood wasn’t going to show up today and Saeran was out and shouldn’t be back until later that day. Now was your chance to spend some much need time with Saeyoung. Since starting his new hacking job you haven’t been able to spend any time together and you were starting to get antsy. Turning towards the door you closed your hand around the doorknob and took a deep breath before twisting it and opening the door.

                Walking out of the bathroom the familiar sound of keys clacking on a keyboard echoed throughout the room. You walked up and stood behind Saeyoung’s chair. “Saeyoung…” You said quietly, trying to get his attention.

                “Hold on babe, I have to finish this.” He said, not even looking back at you. Your lips pursed in a pout as you reached out and forcibly spun his chair around. He looked confused at first before his back straightened as he looked you up and down. “_____...” You blushed slightly as he stuttered out your name. Reaching is arms out he placed his hands on the curve of your hips, gently pulling you towards him.

                Taking his face in your hands he looked up at you. Leaning in you pressed your lips against his. You heart began to pound at the tender, but sensual kiss. Without breaking the kiss, he wrapped his arm around you he guided you straddle him. Moaning softly, you were thankful this new chair had no arm rests as the growing bulge in his pants pressed intimately against you.

                Keeping one arm wrapped around you his other followed up the curve of you back and into your hair. He slanted his mouth over yours and he swallowed your sigh as the kiss deepened. Playfully, his tongue slid between your lips only to retreat into his own mouth. He laughed softly when your tongue chased his impatiently.

                Pulling back from the kiss, he leaned back in and started sprinkle kisses across your face and neck. Grabbing on of the babydoll straps between his teeth he gently pulled it down your shoulder and kissed the swell of your breast. You arched your back and your nipple was released, wasting no time he took it in his mouth and suckled lightly. You gasped and moaned as his teeth grazed against you. Your fingers entangled in his hair and you held him close as he slid his tongue across your chest to give your other nipple some attention. You bit your lip and moaned as his hand splayed across your lower back and pressed you harder against him before he began grind against you.

 

                Walking into the bunker Saeran heard the sweet sound of your moans and looked in the direction of the erotic noise. His eyes widened and he clenched his fists as saw you in his brother’s arms. He stood there and watched as you straddled Saeyoung and grinded against him. His body began to shake as he thought it wasn’t fair that his brother always got your attention. Surely it was possible that he could get some attention too, right? Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before deciding to walk over to you and Saeyoung.

                Saeyoung was the first to notice his brother’s approach and was unsure of what to do at first. Saeyoung’s eyes widened as he watched Saeran take your face in his hands and crashed his lips against yours. Your eyes shot open at the sudden intensity of the lips on yours. You gasped when you saw mint-colored eyes gazing into yours. Taking advantage of your parted lips Saeran slipped his tongue between inside your mouth, just as Saeyoung returned his attention to your breasts. You reached up to try to push Saeran’s face from yours but he easily caught your wrist in his hand and pulled your arm taught, leaving your body stretched out before the twins.

                Pushing you to your feet, Saeyoung turned you around and quickly removed your panties before pulling you back onto his lap. He kissed the back of your shoulders and he reached down in front of you and spread your legs leaving you open and vulnerable. Your heart thundered in your ears at his unusual boldness and gasped as his fingers began to trace your liquid center. Saeran stepped forward and captured your lips with his, sucking in every moan that escaped your lips.

                Kissing the nape of your neck Saeyoung inserted two fingers inside of you, causing you to arch your back and break Saeran’s kiss. Trailing his tongue don’t your neck Saeran took one of your nipples into his mouth. Throwing your head back you moaned loudly. With Saeyoung’s fingers still pumping in and out of you he reached around you and cupped one of your breasts with his other hand. Bucking your hips, Saeran laughed before suckling hard on the nipple encased in his mouth. He trailed his hand down your stomach and began to play with your clit, rolling his fingers in time with his brother’s pumping.

                “P-please…” You managed to get out between quickened breaths as the brothers continued to play your body like an instrument. Looking at each other over your shoulder, the brothers shared a smile before Saeran lifted you off Saeyoung’s lap. Wrapping your arms around Saeran’s neck you wiggled your hips with need. Stepping closer to his brother, Saeran began to lower you onto his brother’s lap. You dug your nails into Saeran’s shoulders as you felt the head of Saeyoung’s cock starting to enter you. Making sure Saeyoung would catch you, Saeran suddenly released you. The fear of falling, added to the pleasure being filled up so quickly was an amazing mix of pure ecstasy.

                Saeyoung’s hands found their way to your hips as you reached out and dug your fingers into Saeran’s arms. You looked up at Saeran and saw a look of envy quickly flash in his eyes. Moving your hands to his waistline and began to undo the button of his pants. “_____, what are you doing?!” He said in shock.

                “Please let me, Saeran….” You looked up at him with lustful eyes. His breath hitched as he looked down at you. He hadn’t expected this reaction from you. His hands clenched as soft moans escaped your kiss-swollen lips as Saeyoung stared to thrust in and out of you. He was jealous of his brother’s position but he was only expecting a small taste, hoping that that would quench his need for you. However, looking down at your pleading eyes he knew that a simple taste wouldn’t be enough.

                A sound, that could only be classified as a growl, rolled deep in his throat as he reached down and released himself from the constriction of his pants. Grabbing a fistful of your hair you gladly opened your mouth and accepted him as he entered your mouth. He tilted his head back and groaned at the wetness of your mouth and began to thrust at the same pace as his brother. Keeping your hands on his hips you let Saeran fuck your mouth as he saw fit while Saeyoung did the same with your pussy.

                Saeyoung reached around as he thrust roughly into you and began to play with your clit. The vibrations of your moans was driving Saeran wild and he pulled your hair roughly in response. You could feel a small buildup of pleasure in your stomach and your muscles began to clench “_____ I…can’t…don’t squeeze…Haaa” Saeyoung said to you through gritted teeth. Removing his fingers from your clit he held onto your hips as he started to thrust rougher and quicker. “Haaa….haaa…”

                You knew Saeyoung was getting close and added some suction to your mouth and Saeran groaned loudly pulling your hair to adjust your mouth so he could push in deeper. With one last thrust Saeyoung called out your name and you felt the warmth of his release flood inside you. Continuing to moan, you could Saeran start to breath heavily and knew he was reaching his limit. You dug your nails into his hips and he threw his head back he thrust deeper into your mouth and released with a loud exhaled breath. Pulling out you covered you mouth with your hand and coughed as the strange sensation of cum sliding down your throat.

                Saeran helped you to your feet as Saeyoung pulled out of you. They quickly grabbed your arms to hold you up as your body shook unsteadily.

                “You took care of us..” Saeyoung started.

                “Now we’re going finish taking care of you.” Saeran finished as they began to lead you to the bathroom. The night was still young and none of you were ready to finish what you had started…


End file.
